What did really happen
by erdi99
Summary: Steph is lying on the floor, seemingly life less. Joe has blood on his hands Is it his fault? Its a Babe!


**Author's note**

**So I have been writing this, for a week now and I finally managed to complete it.**

**For those of you, who are reading scavenger, hunt and Innocent, it may be a while, before I can update. My Muse refused to give me any more ideas, until I wrote out this story.**

**And also I am moving on Saturday and it probably will be a small while before I get internet again. On top of that I am starting my new job on the 10****th****. Not sure when I will find time to write.**

**But I am promising you guys that I WILL FINISH THOSE STORIES!**

**So enjoy this one…it got a little longer than anticipated.**

**Erdi**

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

My hands are bloody and they are shaking like crazy. Thank god I am sitting in a squatting position against the wall. At least this way I don't have to be afraid that my legs are going to give out beneath me.

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

I can hear sirens coming closer. Who called Emergency services? Was it me? Was it the neighbours?

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

I am sure she is dead. One glance at her lifeless body, lying there on the ground, makes my stomach turn and I have to look away, so that I don't throw up all over the crime scene.

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

The window is broken. Glass is lying everywhere on the ground. The rest of my house looks like a mess. Overturned coffee table, newspapers spread everywhere, the couched moved to the far end of the room, the one seater turned onto its side, a knife is stuck in the wall behind the TV and there is blood on the carpet.

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

They are here. I can hear them walking up the steps to my door. Will they be able to safe her?

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

I don't look up as the paramedics enter the living room. I don't want to see the horror in their eyes. I know they want to ask questions, but are afraid to voice them out loud. Even if they would ask, I don't know what to tell them. I don't remember what happened. It's all a big blur.

Some more people walk into my house, but I still don't look up. If someone wants to talk to me, they have to approach me. Until then I will just stay put and look into the opposite direction off where she is lying.

"Joe?" Carl questions and kneels down in front of me, forcing me to look at him. "You okay?"

"No, I am not" I answer and look at Carl. Stephanie is lying, severely beaten on my living room floor, with a bullet in her arm and a piece of a chair leg stuck in her stomach. And I don't know how it happened.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Carl probes and throws a glance over to the paramedics, who are working on Steph.

"No" I simply answer. "I can't remember." It sounds like an excuse, but it really isn't one. I tried to recall what happened after I got up this morning, but I come up with squad. I like to believe I would never hurt her, but she is someone who can make me angry like no other. Am I like my old man?

"I believe you" He assures me. "You know the procedure. We gotta take pictures of you, take your clothes and take you statement."

"Sure" I nod. My knuckles are bruised and are bleeding, there are scratches on my chest and I don't know what happened to my shirt. I can't remember if I was wearing one or not. My jeans are stained with blood too. Hers?

"Okay, the let's go." Carl says and helps me up.

"Where is Steph?" I question as I glance back to where she was lying just a few minutes ago.

"They have taken her away" Carl informs me and guides me outside.

There are multiple Police cars parked out the front, yellow tape is cornering of the parameter and a half the Burg has come to spectate. All eyes are set on me as we step out onto the porch. There are worried glances and people shaking their heads. I will be the most talked about person in all of Trenton today.

A black SUV comes to a screeching halt next to Carl's unmarked Police car and no other than Ranger Manoso jumps out of the passenger side of the car, in his army greens Of course he heard. He is always close when Steph gets hurt.

"What happened?" He growls and takes in my appearance.

"None of your business Manoso" I growl back. Oh how much I dislike him.

"She is already on her way to the hospital Manoso. There is no need for you to be here" Carl interjects, his distaste for the other man evident in his voice. TPD and Rangemen have a long lasting hatred towards each other; we all don't understand why Steph chooses to associate with those criminals.

"You are dead Morelli" Manoso snaps back and takes another few steps towards me and Carl. "I swear to you, that no hole will be deep enough and no prison safe enough for you to hide away. You will pay for this!"

"Screw you" I shout and take a step forward. "She probably had it coming!"

Ranger's second in command, Tank, quickly steps between us and faces his Boss. "The pendejo isn't worth it!"

"You better go, or I will arrest your asses for threatening an officer" Carl states and glares at Manoso over Tank's massive shoulders.

Manoso looks like he is about to add something, but decides otherwise. Without another word he turns on his heels and marches back to the car, with Tank hot on his heels.

Carl stays quiet the whole way to the station and so do I. First of all I don't know what to say and secondly I am trying to remember what happened, but come up blank. And thirdly I am trying to not think about Manoso's words.

He is in love with her, which makes me a dead man walking, if I am guilty. He would move heaven and hell to protect her. There is no place on this earth, where I could hide away to safe my life. Between him and the rest of his criminal employees, he knows too many powerful people.

Once we are at the station Carl puts me into an interview room and a member of the forensic unit joins us minutes later. The man takes pictures of my wounds, removes the tissue from under my nails and takes away my pants for evidence. As a Detective I have seen this process done about a 100 times, maybe even more, but if you are the suspect, you do anything else but worry what they may find.

After the guy from forensics is done, Carl hands me some clean pants and a shirt that I keep in my desk drawer and leaves me be. I get dressed and sit down. Not even a minute later I get back up and start pacing the room.

This memory loss thing is driving me nuts. The last thing I remember is having breakfast this morning alone. Today is my day off and I didn't have anything planned. At least not that I can remember.

Suddenly the door opens and Carl walks back in with Eddie. "How is Steph?"

"She is in surgery." Eddie answers and sits down and motions for me to do the same. "Carl told me you don't remember anything, is that correct?"

"Yes it is" I nod and sit down.

"Did you have plans to meet with Steph today?" Eddie probes.

"As far as I know, I hadn't made any plans with her or anyone else" I answer truthfully. "Where is my phone? Have a look at it…maybe she messaged me?…I don't know"

"It's all being processed by forensics." Carl informs me and pushes of the wall, he has been leaning against. "Rumour has it that she is with Manoso. How did you feel about that?"

"You know we have to ask those questions, Joe" Eddie says as he sees the look on my face.

"I know you do…and I heard those rumors. And sure it made me angry. But not angry enough to cause her bodily harm!" I sigh and lay my forehead onto the table. Is this how suspects feel when I interrogate them? I mean I should be used to this line of questioning; after all I was once accused of murder.

"A witness heard you arguing a few hours ago. Do you remember anything about that?" Carl questions.

"No…I don't. Like I said, I don't remember _ANYTHING_...god damn it. I love her, I wouldn't hurt her." I exclaim and smash my closed fists onto the table. Carl and Eddie stay silent and watch me carefully.

"I wouldn't hurt her" I add more quietly.

"Maybe we should take a break. I will get you something to eat and drink. Maybe you will remember something." Eddie states and gathers his papers together.

_Great a break_, more time for me to spend alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Joe…" I look up at Eddie and Carl, both wearing a grim face. "We are sorry… Joseph Morelli you are under arrest for grievous bodily harm and battery…." Eddie keeps talking but I just tune him out. I know what he is saying by heart. The Miranda rights are the first thing they drill into you at the academy, and I have recited them more than a few hundred times myself.<p>

"I want a lawyer" I say as Eddie finishes his speech. He simply nods and leaves the room, Carl stays behind.

"We found Steph's skin tissue under your nails. The blood on your shirt matches hers. I am sorry Joe, it's not looking good." Carl informs me, before he leaves the room too.

Did I really do this to her? Did I beat her? Am I becoming my old man?

I tried so hard to not be like him. My mother and I suffered enough under his flying fist and I promised myself that I'd never do that to a woman or a child. The way things are looking for me, I'd say I broke that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

"How did all of this happen?" Tank questions and glances at me. We have been sitting here for three hours now, waiting for Bobby to give us word on Steph.

"I don't know. Only Steph can shed some light…" _if she survives._

"Don't even go down that route. She will survive" My best friend assures me. "She is strong."

That she is. My Babe lived through a lot of things these past few years and every time she gets backup and dusts herself off.

"They just arrested the cop for battery and grievous bodily harm." Les informs us as he comes closer. "And apparently Morelli doesn't remember a thing."

"Did any of you spoke to her today at all?" I question and start pacing the hallway.

"Hec was the only one who talked to her this week. Three days ago he met her at Pino's. She said she was going out of town with Lula and that she would come by Rangemen when she was back on Monday." My cousin answers. Tank told me that she took some time off for some R&R.

"Go and find Lula. Maybe she can tell us why they came back early" I order and receive a nod in return. Just as Les turns around to leave, Bobby comes through the doors, which lead to the Operating rooms. Since Rangemen has a good history with the hospital, we are allowed past the 'Personal only' doors.

Our company medic stops in front of us with a grim face and swallows hard. Even though he has his blank face in place, I can tell that the news he is about to give us are bad.

"She isn't dead, is she?" Les questions his best friend, before the latter can even utter a word.

"No she isn't…but it is not looking good either." Bobby tells us and looks everywhere but my face.

"Just spit it out" I growl. He has never been this reluctant to talk to me about her condition, which tells me it is worse than I am imagining.

"She has crashed on the table three times already. Steph has lost too much blood. The chair leg has caused a lot of damage. It ruptured her Stomach, kidney and large intestine. They are currently working on stopping the bleeding." Bobby says and finally faces me. "We were able to get the bullet out of her shoulder and close that wound… And her brain is swollen, from the beating she took to the head."

I have to swallow hard and look away. I can't lose her. She can't die. Since I got to the hospital my heart has been beating a mile a minute and now it speeds up even more. Anxiety and anger is rising within me and I feel like someone is trying to crush me.

I faintly hear Tank asking Bobby "Will she make it?" and Bobby quietly answering "It's not looking good."

"FUCK" I shout, pick up a chair and throw it against the wall. It leaves a nice dent in the wall, but that doesn't ease the pain or anxiety I am feeling right now. I grab the nearby metal shelf and throw it down the hallway, with as much power as I can muster.

Suddenly two strong arms wrap around each of my own. "Ric…calm down." My best friend says and tightens his hold on me, as I start to struggle against him.

"He will fucking pay for this" I shout and try to get out of his hold. "He is dead. No matter what, he is paying with his life for this…"

"This doesn't help Steph…just calm down. She will need you, when she wakes up." Les says calmly and steps into my line of side.

"Tank let me go…let me the **fuck** go" I growl, but the man in question just tightens his hold on me even more. Next thing I know, someone inserts a syringe into my neck and the world becomes a little blurry, before going black.

* * *

><p>"You know as well I do, that Bobby didn't have a choice. He would have destroyed the hospital in his rage" Les says. "If she doesn't pull through, we have to place him under suicide watch, Tank."<p>

"More like lock him in the basement. He will go on a rampage through Trenton and kill anyone who ever wronged her." Tank responds dryly.

"As much as I like to do so, Steph would really hate if I killed her mother or anyone else from the Burg. She is too good hearted for own good" I inform them and open my eyes. I am lying on a stretcher, with my cousin and Tank sitting on either side of me on a chair "Tie me loose"

"Are you going to destroy more property? My cousin asks and looks at me cautiously.

"No." I growl and he does as I asked. "How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours…" Tank informs me and adds without me having to ask "No news yet."

I only nod and sit up to look around. Someone cleaned up the mess I created, and the dent in the wall is now covered with a poster for personal hygiene. We sit in silence for a long while. I know that they are just as worried about her as I am.

Suddenly the doors open again and we all turn our heads simultaneously. Bobby is once again walking down the hallway with his blank face in place. "Report" I bark as he is close enough.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and repair the damage. Steph is transported into ICU as we speak. She is still out of it, but I expect her to come around in a few hours." Bobby explains and I let out a breath, I wasn't aware of holding. "We gave her medication to reduce the swelling of her brain and that will be monitored closely in the next few hours. But we think she will make a full recovery."

I am glad that Bobby was in there with her. He is volunteering twice a week in the ER and knows the doctors very well. Other maybe wouldn't even have let him in the room.

"Thank you" I say, get of the stretcher and walk over to Bobby. "Can I see her?" I add.

"Room 411" He informs me and points towards the door he just came out of. Lost for words I only look at him and nod, because no words will ever be enough to tell him how grateful I am. He deserves a pay rise or a very large Bonus this month.

I am definitely not prepared of what awaits me as I enter her room. Her face is swollen, bruised and blue and her upper lip has a minor cut. I am sure, that if I lift the hospital gown she is wearing, I will find similar bruises along her torso. As I sit down next to her bed, I discover that her neck is bruised too. That Bastard must have choked her.

I lace my fingers with hers and lay my head next to her hand on the bed. Despite what the rumour mill is reporting, Steph and I are not together; far from it actually. The last time I spoke to her was four weeks ago and that was about her upcoming shifts.

Things have been strained between us, ever since the night we went to a club in Newark after a distraction job six weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_"What the actual fuck, Ranger?" Steph shouts at me and turns around to look at me. The look on her face tells me that she is royally pissed._

_"Babe?" I question and frighten innocence, even though I know it will just make her angrier._

_"Seriously?" She retorts and flexes her hands, as if she is thinking about hitting me square in the face. "That in there…" She points towards the club "Was unacceptable…Arggg…Why did you do that?"_

_"He touched you inappropriately" I answer honestly and try to get the image out my head. This guy fondled her ass and kept looking down her dress, I just had to do something._

_"Maybe I wanted to be touched inappropriately?" Babe hisses and glares at me._

_"Babe" I sigh and try to look as sorry as I can muster, even though I am not sorry at all._

_"No…NO.." She says and pokes her index finger multiple times into my chest. "You nearly broke Jake's hand."_

_"He deserved it" I reply and regret those words the second they leave my mouth._

_"He didn't deserve that and you know it. Just because you decide you wanna play the role of a jealous, overprotecting boyfriend tonight, doesn't give you the right to do that." Steph snaps and her gaze turns icy. "If I didn't want him to touch me, then I would have said something or taken action myself. I don't need you to do it for me."_

_"I don't need this Ranger…" She sighs, crosses her arms in front of her chest and lets her head hang low. "I told you months ago what I wanted… you said we can only ever be friends…and you overstepped that line tonight. You don't want me, so I am moving on. Deal with it!"_

_End of Flashback_

And then she walked off. I could have stopped her, should have stopped her, but as per usual Uncle Sam has an impeccable timing. My Phone rang as I watched her walk off and I picked up.

I left for a training session in DC. As I got back a week later, I didn't know how to approach her or what to even say to her, so I decided to just keep it professionally, until I figured out what to do.

Two weeks after that, I had to go in to the wind again. Another sandbox needed my help to get rid of a dirt bag, so I left and only got back this afternoon. Just in time to hear through the Police Scanner that Police assistance was requested at Morelli's house.

"Ranger" My Babe mumbles, sighs and tightens her grip on my hand, but her eyes stay close. She must be dreaming.

I hope she won't throw me out on my ass, when she wakes, because there are a few things I need to tell her. 'I love you' is one of those things.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later<em>

"Let's hope the little girl will be able to tell us what happened soon." Tank says and leans back in the plastic chair he is sitting in. The chair suddenly breaks, causing Tank to crash down onto the floor.

Despite my worry for Steph, I laugh out loud until tears are streaming down my face.

"I am glad you finding this funny" Tank grumbles and gets up from the floor.

"I hope a camera caught this. I need evidence, or no one will believe me that this happened" I grin and he flips me the bird. "Babe will need the cheering up when she wakes."

"More than 30 % of the nation's population are overweight and yet they insist on making flimsy chairs for the waiting area in a hospital" Tank retorts and walks to the other wall and sits down on the ground. Tank isn't really overweight. He is just a big guy with a lot of muscles.

"Stop eating Steph's stash of Tasty cakes and this won't happen again…" I suggest and just as he is about to deny this, I add "And don't even think about denying that. I saw you doing it, plus we have been friends long enough, for me to know your weaknesses."

"It's your fault….You allow her to have them in her desk. Keep them on seven in the future!" Tank retorts.

"You have a key for my apartment…remember?" I shoot back with a grin, which I quickly wipe of my face as Bobby and Dr. Sarah Charlston step out of Steph's room.

"She is doing well. The swelling of her brain has gone down a little and the stitches seem to hold, which is good news." Sarah smiles at me and holds out her hand for me to take.

"Thank you for saving her life" I say and shake her hand.

"Don't mention it." She says with a nod. "I have more patients to see…if you will excuse me."

"Go home and rest. I will call if anything changes" I say in a tone that leaves no room for arguments and walk back into Steph's room.

I have sent all Rangemen Personnel home with that same promise. My men were reluctant to follow that order at first, but as the hours dragged on they saw reason.

I did the same with her parents and her grandmother. Mrs Plum kept crossing herself and I am sure that by now she has drunk at least half a bottle of Jack's and is ironing all the clothes in the house.

I sit back in my chair, beside my Babe's bed and lay my head down next to her left hand. I feel a little lighter, since Bobby told me she would be fine, but I know that this will stay with me for a while.

I close my eyes and listen to the steady beeping of her heart monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Lester's POV<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Lula questions and eyes me suspiciously as she opens her door.

"I need to talk to you" I state and add "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure" She steps asides and waves me in. "If this is about Tank…I have nothing to say to you." Tank and her got into a fight a week ago. It was once again about his cats. One of them got into Lula's shopping bag and peed on her new FMP's. She was furious and a few things were said in the heat of the moment and either of the refuse to apologize.

"It's about Steph" Carl Costanza informs her from behind me and pushes passed me into her house. The Detective must have parked somewhere down the road, because I didn't hear a car approach.

Lula looks at me in question and quickly follows Constanza. She doesn't like cops and I don't blame her. Especially Trenton Cops rub me the wrong way.

I walk in after both of them and close the front door. I have never been here and it looks like Miami has thrown up in her house. There are bright colours everywhere and I am tempted to lower my sunglasses again. A man could get a headache from being in here for only 5 minutes.

"What about her?" Lula asks, crosses her arms in front of her chest and sits down on her couch, while eyeing Constanza suspiciously.

"You haven't heard?" I question with a raised eyebrow and Lula shakes her head in responds. "She was found severely beaten in Morelli's house."

"Holy shit…why did no one call me? I have to go and…" Lula jumps up, but Constanza pushes her back down.

"She is still out of it, but Ranger just informed me that she will be okay." I assure her as she is about to snap at the Detective.

"Did he beat her?" Lula probes and looks at me "I swear if he hurt her, I will …"

"Lula" I say in a warning tone, shoot her a glare and motion towards the Detective.

"Lula, why are you guys even in the city? We know that you guys wanted to get out of town." Contanza questions and looks at her.

"The House we rented burned down the night before we left and we couldn't get another one. Point Pleasant is fully booked in summer, so we stayed." Lula answers and leans back into her couch.

"Do you know if Joe and Steph are back together?" I probe and receive a warning glare from the Detective. If he is not quick enough to ask the questions I have to do it for him. I don't have all day to get to the bottom of this.

"I am asking the questions here" He tells me and then looks at Lula again. "Answer the question he just asked." He adds and I have to roll my eyes, making Lula grin.

"No…God no…she was still waiting for your Boss to change his mind…stupid idiot…wanna stay friends my ass. Doesn't he realize that he is in love with her?" She answers. "Nah, she wouldn't get back with Morelli. Not after he played hide the sausage with Joyce."

"And you don't know if she was meeting with Morelli today?" He questions further.

"Hold on…why are you questioning me? Shouldn't you be asking Joe those questions?" Lula stands and glares at him. This line of questioning is telling me that Contanza is looking for a reason to make this somehow Steph's fault.

"He doesn't remember" Constanza answers shortly. "So we are trying to get the bigger picture."

"Bigger picture my ass" Lula snarls. "I like you to go now. I want to see my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I know where I am, before I even open my eyes. That smell of industrial detergent is a pretty good give away, to the fact that I am in a hospital. And then there is the noise. The beeping of the machine matches my heart beat.

"Don't…JOE" The fist hits me square in the face. There is nothing I can do to block it.

My eyes fly open and I can barely bite back a groan as my head starts throbbing. Headaches are a bitch.

I look around and find Ranger lying on my left side with his head on the mattress. The way his breath's hit my fingers, confirms my assumption that he is asleep.

He looks exhausted and his face a little rougher than the last time I saw him. I wonder what hell our Government put him through this time.

Sometimes I am surprised that he hasn't cracked yet. I can just assume what he has been through, since he rarely shares or when he does, he sugar-coats his stories. Either he is really good at compartmentalizing or just excellent at hiding his symptoms for PTSD.

I carefully take my hand out of his and run my fingers through his hair. It's short again. Not longer than a few centimetres and a few grey hairs have made an appearance too. I have missed him.

After our fight, things were tense and I wished I had never snapped at him. I missed my friend. I am rather stuck in the friend zone with him, than no Zone at all.

"You are going to pay for that, Bitch" he shouts as he runs after me. I quickly jump into my car and drive away. Joe's house is only a couple of blocks from here, maybe he can help me.

"Babe?" I try to shake my head to clear the images out of my head, but the throbbing in my head intensifies and I groan. "I will call the nurse." He quickly sits up and pushes the red button next to my bed.

"Hey" I shoot him a small smile, which I am sure resembles more a grimace than a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ranger probes and sits up, with a worried look on his face. Just now I realized that he is dressed in his army greens and he looks good enough to eat. God, how I have missed him.

"As if I was hit by a truck" I answer honestly.

Just as Ranger is about to say something else, a nurse comes in followed by Bobby and a female Doctor. I have to endure a bunch of questions regarding my pain level, as well as some poking at my wounds, before they leave me and Ranger alone again. The one good thing that came out of the Doctor check up is that they gave me some more pain meds. I am feeling pretty mellow right now.

"I love you" I say and giggle. "Shame that we are just friends." My mouth seems to have a mind of its own, since I didn't intend to say that out loud.

"We are not just friends and you know that. Unfortunately it took me a while to realize it." Ranger says and entwines my fingers with his. "I love you too."

"HUH" escapes my lips and I look at him in shock. There is a moment of silence and I wait for the qualifiers, which never come. "So you love me?"

"I do" He acknowledges, which makes a huge smile appear on my face.

"You are not only saying this because I nearly died, right?" I probe and try to raise one eyebrow, which only results in me raising both and falling into a fit of giggles.

"I should have said that a long time ago. I am sorry Babe, for everything. You were right..:" Ranger admits.

"Come again? Did you just say I was right? Holy shit I need a calendar to mark this day in it" I nearly shout. _Oh shut up Steph, try to hold it in!_

"Babe" He only grins at me and carefully presses a kiss to my temple. "Sleep a little. We can talk later."

"M'kay" I nod and lay my head back into the pillow. I wish I could turn onto my side, so that I can watch Ranger, but unfortunately my Bullet wound forbids that.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

_The next Day_

The night in the cell, was awful. I have a kink in my neck and I fell of the bed twice, since I am used to having more space while I sleep. On top of that I tried to remember what happened, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Joe" Eddie says and hands me my breakfast through the steel bars. "Steph is awake. Carl and I will go and question her now."

"I still can't remember. I hope she can…" I tell him and take my breakfast off him.

He nods and then leaves me alone to eat my breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"Babe…do you remember what happened?" He questions softly and takes my hand in his again. Ranger has been by my side the whole night. Every couple of hours he woke me and I had to answer a few questions, before he let me go back to sleep.

The bags under his eyes have grown, which tells me that he hasn't slept at all and the fact that he is still wearing his army greens, tells me that he hasn't even been home.

"You should go home" I say and avert his question. I really don't want to think about it. "You need some sleep. I can call Lula to come by and sit with me for a while again." She came by last night and stayed with me while Ranger got something to eat.

"I will leave when you are allowed to leave. And not a minute earlier than that:" He answers with a tone that tells me that there is no point in arguing with him.

"_JOE…JOE…open the door…please…let me in" I bang on his door and simultaneously punch the door bell._

"Yea, I remember" I tell him and tears appear in my eyes. My heart beat starts to pick up and I can barely breathe.

"That is good that you can remember" Eddie says as he steps into my room, Carl closely following behind him. "We need to take your statement Steph."

"We don't have to do this now. Just rest and we can talk in a little while" Ranger suggests and runs his thump soothingly back and forth on the back of my hand, while glaring at the two Detectives.

"I was scared. He had his hand around my neck…I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die" A tear slips down my cheek and Ranger wipes it away with his other hand. Carl and Eddie took two chairs and seated themselves on the foot of my bed with their pencils and notebooks ready.

"Joe?" Ranger probes and I look at him in question. "Joe had his hands around your neck?"

"God…No…nononono…not Joe…" I choke out.

"Who was it then?" Eddie questions and Ranger presses a soft kiss on my hand.

"Just start from the beginning…nice and calm. Or Bobby will kick my ass." Ranger says and smiles at me.

"I'd like to see that" I say and a small laugh escapes my lips.

"I bet you do" He winks at me and then adds. "So what happened?"

"I got this email, which said that there was a Yard Sale. They posted the pictures online and I saw a few things that I liked, so I went." I tell them and take a deep breath.

"There was a man working on a car outside of that house… I went to ask him about the Yard Sale. It was Dominic Kowak." I recall and Ranger's eyes immediately harden. Dominic Kowak is an enforcer for the Russian mob. And about six months ago, his wife got killed as I was escorting her to the Cop Shop.

She was FTA and I caught her case. Gabriella Kowak was nice enough and didn't make any trouble for me. The only bad thing was that I had caught another stalker, without me knowing. He ambushed us with gun fire. I was able to duck in time, but Kowak's wife was shot in the head.

"He recognized me and dropped what he was doing. I realize that, I should have turned around and ran, but I tried to apologise for his wife's death and tried to express my condolences… I told him, that I was sorry for his loss, but he didn't listen." I swallow hard "He came walking towards me with a something in his hand. I thought it was a gun, so I ran back to my car and gunned it.

I didn't think Kowak would follow me. But he did, so I drove to Joe's house, which is a couple of Block away from where I was. I figured Joe would be able to help" I recite and take another deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Just take your time, Babe" Ranger tells me and continues to rub circles on the back of my hand. I am so glad he is here for this. "And didn't you have you panic button on you?"

"What happened then?" Carl probes, earning him another deadly glare from Ranger.

"I did and I pressed it, as Kowak started following me. I am sure I did. "I answer and look at Ranger, before looking back at the two Detectives. "I got to Joe's house and banged on the front door but no one would open. His car was in the drive way and I figured that he may be passed out on the couch. So I went to the big window to the right, which reaches from the floor to the ceiling, and banged on it… I didn't hear Kowak approaching me from behind. He grabbed me, picked me up and threw me through the window."

_Flashback_

_"I told you are going to pay for this" He shouts and climbs through the broken window. I severely regret leaving my gun at home. Six months without a stalker or incidences while working for Rangemen and the one day I don't take my gun, has to be the day a widower seeks revenge. And to add to my luck, Joe isn't even home._

_"I told you I am sorry." I push myself of the floor and run towards the kitchen. I need something to defend myself with. Joe used to have small spare gun in his kitchen cupboard, hopefully it's still there._

_"Sorry doesn't cut it" Kowak shouts and clears his way towards me. He turns the coffee table over, causing the newspapers to fly into the air and he pushes the couch to the far end of the room. "You got my wife killed!" He roars, coming closer with every second that goes by._

_I finally find the gun hidden in the oven. Why Joe decided to put it in there is beyond my knowledge. Nor does it make sense to me. Just imagine he forgot that it was in there and turned on the oven…_

_"My son will grow up without a mother…I had to explain to my three year old why Mommy is never going to come home again!" Kowak tells me and his expression turns stony as her sees the gun in my hand. "Don't even think about it!"_

_I lift the gun and point it at him. "I know how to use this, so don't come closer!"_

_Kowak moves so quickly that I have barely time to register what is happening. With one big step he is in front of me and grabs the hand, with which I am holding the gun._

_We struggle for it. Unfortunately for me, he is at least 20 inches taller than me and has at least 200 pounds more fat on his ribs than I do. He slowly twists my hand so that the gun is pointing towards me and then the gun suddenly goes off. I am not even sure who triggered it; all I am sure about is that it hurts like a bitch._

_Pain shoots through my body and I let myself sink to the floor. "YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"_

_"I am sorry…I truly am." I repeat myself, at loss for words. He is now towering over me with the gun in hand, pointed at my head. He is going to kill me and Ranger isn't here to safe me._

_"You didn't even try to protect her. You just cowered down and didn't do anything" He shouts, picks me up and walks towards the lounge room. Kowak kicks the one seater so hard out of his way, that it turns over and comes to lie on its side._

_He throws me out of his hands and right onto a chair, which breaks under my weight, forcing the chair leg through my back and out of my stomach._

_"Argggg" I scream in pain. "Fuck…"_

_"You are done." He snarls and looks down at me. The gun, once again, pointed at my head._

_I take a deep breath and gather all my strength to punch him into his family jewels. In shock, Kowak throws the gun a couple of feet away from us and his hands fly to his dick. "You BITCH!"_

_I use that moment and try to crawl away, but he steps onto my pant leg, preventing me from moving away any further. Next thing I know he has me lying between his legs, with him straddling me._

_"You think you are so clever." His fist connects with my jaw and my head snaps back. "You think you are above everybody else. Well guess what…this time you are not. You have to pay for what you did." The second and third punch hits me on the head. I don't even have time to respond, before the fourth and the fifth punch go towards my ribs and stomach. My body will look like a Christmas card by the end of this; if I survive it._

_"CUPCAKE" Joe shouts and a knife fly's through the air. Kowak manages to duck and it gets stuck in the wall._

_"Don't…JOE" The fist hits me square in the face. Kowak has my arms locked between my body and his knees. I can't move; I can't defend myself. There is nothing I can do to block it._

_He manages to get in a couple of more hits, before Joe tackles him of me. One of them hits the piece of wood, which is sticking out of stomach, during the scuffle and the world around me becomes a little blurry._

_I wished Ranger was here. I don't like that we haven't talked in ages. That fight was stupid. I shouldn't have walked away. I should have told him more clearly that he was being an ass, before kissing him senseless. It wouldn't be the first time I distract him with my mouth in one way or another._

_My stomach wound starts throbbing like heel and my shirt is sticky, from all the blood…That is the last thing I notice before everything goes black._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

"I saved her life?" I question astonished. All kinds of scenarios went through my head in the last 24 hours, but I never thought about along these lines.

"You did…" Eddie says and motions towards the open cell door. "You are free to go."

"Thank God" I say and quickly move out the cell. "Any word on Kowak?"

"Not yet, but TPD is canvassing the streets and asking questions." Carl informs me as I walk past him.

"I am going to go home to shower and I will be back in a few hours, to help." I call over my shoulder as I leave the holding area. I need to wash the cell-dirt off.

As I step outside of the Precinct, no other than Ranger Manoso is waiting for me. "Can I talk to you?" I nod and he motions towards his car. "I will give you a ride" Under normal circumstances I would have refused, but I was car less and in no mood to call my mother for a lift.

"She kicked you out?" I ask curiously as I get into the car. I assume he stayed with her all night and she finally told him to go home to sleep. But since he is still wearing his army greens, I'd say he ignored her order.

"Yes" He simply answers and starts the car.

The drive to my house is silent and Manoso only speaks up, as we pull up at the curb in front of my house. Someone put some plastic over the hole, which used to be a window. "I am sorry. I should have known you would never hurt her."

"No harm, no foul. I would have reacted the same way, had the positions been reversed." I answer honestly. I don't blame him. He is in love with her and he would protect her no matter at what costs. Even if that meant killing a cop. "Carl told me she pressed her panic button. Why didn't you guys respond?"

"Faulty equipment" He replies harshly. Manoso is obviously blaming himself for this. "My guys found more faulty panic buttons and I am intending to sue their asses off, until they have nothing left to live for!"

"You looking for him?" I question to change the subject.

"Yes" He nods and I can see anger and fury in his eyes.

"I assume he won't live to see another day!" I state and get out of the car, before he can answer my question. I know Kowak won't see the inside of a prison cell and if he does, I will make damn sure that he dies in it!

Just because Steph and I aren't together any more doesn't mean I stopped caring about her or loving her. I share his anger towards Kowak. He hurt her and he needs to pay for it.

I turn away from the car and walk into my house. Someone has been in here to clean and since there is a note on my refrigerator, my best guess is that it was my mother.

I walk over to the fridge; take out a beer and the make myself comfortable on the couch. I wonder what happened after Steph passed out. There must have been a struggle, hence the scratches on my chest. And I still cannot remember what I was doing beforehand.

It doesn't really matter if I remember or not. Steph's statement cleared me, but I do like to know. It will drive me mad not knowing.

Then it hits me. I intended to chop the wood yesterday, but we caught a case and I didn't get around to it. I remember telling my mother that I couldn't come around for Lunch yesterday, because I had work to do in the yard.

This would explain why I was wearing my steel cap boots and my jeans smell like wood. I hastily put my beer onto the coffee table and almost run outside.

My T-shirt is still hanging on the open shed door. I must have taken it off, because it was hot that day.

There is a small pile of wood, next to the chopping block and the Axe is leaning against it.

It all makes sense now. I didn't hear her banging on my door or ringing the door bell, because I was listening to music and had my earplugs in. I probably came in for some Lunch or something to drink and spotted them in my living room, that where I intervened.

Steph said I tackled him and since my knuckles are bruised, I assume I got a few good hits in. He managed to make an escape and I went over to Steph to check on her. That would explain how her blood and tissue got under my nails. I don't know why I was sitting against the wall. Did I think she was dead?

Carl told me I didn't call 911, so one of my neighbours must have.

I exhale deeply and smile a little. Thank god I am nothing like my old man. I haven't broken that promise yet. And I will make sure I remember the events of the past two days forever. I don't ever want to go through that again.

I felt shitty, just thinking about the possibility that I had laid a hand on Steph. I threw up my breakfast this morning, as I was going over all the different kind of scenarios in my head.

The one question that kept going around in my head was: I love her, why would I do this to her?

And I never came up with an answer.

Later on that night, I get a text from an unknown number. It only says '_It's done'_. I know who send it. I know what it means. But I also know if I tried tracing that number it would come up as a burner phone bought with a fake name.

A bit of weight lifts from my shoulders knowing that Kowak is no more.

* * *

><p>A week later my door bell rings and I open it. Steph is on the other side, with Manoso holding her up right. He has his blank face on, but I can see the worry on his face. He doesn't like it one bit, that Steph already left the hospital.<p>

Steph tried to cover up the bruises as best as she could, with makeup, and I can only see a hint of them, yet they make my blood boil. That Bastard deserved every bit that Ranger dished out.

"Just message me and I will come to pick you up, Babe" Manoso tells her and places a soft kiss on her temple.

"Okay" She nods and he leaves. I quickly place an arm around her and guide her inside.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" I ask, even though I know what answer will come out of her mouth.

"You know that I don't like hospitals." She growls and grimaces as she sits down on my couch.

"How are you feeling?" I question and grab some water for us out of the kitchen.

"Better than yesterday" She replies as I come back and smiles gratefully as I hand her the glass. "I am sorry you were accused for all of this. And I am sorry we destroyed your home. You were just closer than Rangemen."

"It's okay Cupcake. Windows can be repaired." I tell her and smile.

"Thank you for saving my life" She adds more quietly and looks at me. Tears are pooling in her eyes and she is obviously trying to hold them back. "I was stupid to leave my gun at home. This would have never happened otherwise."

"Hey…don't beat yourself up about it. You couldn't have known what would happen. And yes you probably should have your gun with you at all times" I tell her and wipe away the tears.

"Hunh" She says, making me raise an eyebrow. "I thought I would get a lecture of you, maybe some Italian hand gestures, mixed with some screaming."

"I had some time to think, as I was in that Cell. If I hadn't been so busy shouting at you and making wild hand gestures…Maybe we could have worked out differently." I tell her and add what I should have told her long time ago. "I should have supported you more as you were a BEA. I should have encouraged you more, to get some training."

"Are you feeling okay?" She jokes and feels my forehead with the back of her hand. "What did they do to you in prison?"

"I am sorry, Cupcake. I was always worried about you; screaming and shouting was how I expressed that worry." I tell her honestly. "And to be honest, I don't think we would have worked out in the long run."

"I know. It's a good thing I found you sticking it to Joyce" Steph grimaces.

"Not one of my finest moments. Apparently she gets prettier when I drink." I pull a face and make Steph laugh.

"That is not something I didn't need to know" She chokes out, between laughs.

"So you and Manoso?" I probe. I want to know if I have to kick his ass, or if he finally told her what he admitted to me in Hawaii.

"Yeah…I think so" Steph says and her eyes sparkle. I wished her eyes would have ever looked like that, when she talked about me.

"You think so?" I question and raise an eyebrow.

"We still have stuff to talk about, but…well…he is locking me away in Haywood after I leave here." Steph tells me and adds. "I had to make that deal with him."

"Deal?" I ask and take a sip of my water.

"I get to come and see you, right after we leave the hospital and I wouldn't leave the Rangemen building without him or Bobby, until the later cleared me." She explains.

"Seems fair" I agree. I get why he does it. I wouldn't want to leave her out of my side either. Steph has a funny way of getting into situations, wether she intends to or not. And with her injured and all, that would be less than ideal.

"Friends?" She asks as she carefully stands.

"Friends" I nod and draw her into my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Or absolutely horrible?<strong>

**Please be honest, that's what that little box down there is for :D**


End file.
